What You Never Saw Coming
by IaMtHeSt0rm
Summary: Second generation. Charlie Potter and Benjamin Lefranc were never friends. But they find themselves thrown together in a race to find a criminal who is harming Hogwarts students, and it isn't long before close friends are targeted. eh bad summary :


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever own Harry Potter :)**

**Hey all, well its been...years since I last posted a story that is probably going to remain unfinished. This is just something I felt like writing, I'm sort of making it up as I go :) So obviously I have no clue what It's really going to be about yet...OK so I have thought about this for a few minutes and I kind of want to write another story about Hogwarts next generation, so like Harry Ron and Hermione's kids. It is going to be a love story :) those are my favorite. So I hope it all turns out...better ;)**

**Maybe just to make some stuff clear Ill make up some characters now and do a family tree:**

**Harry/Ginny - Charlie (girl) 7th year; James 3rd year**

**Ron/Hermione - Abigail 7th year; Rose 4th year; Renny 1st year**

**Thats all I'll include for the characters. Also I named Renny after an amazing(ly annoying...just kidding) little boy I met while in the Dominican Republic on a Mission Trip :) love you Renny...and Lissa and Leidy and Yuliani and Vianca and Alexander...but on with the story**

**

* * *

**

Charlie Potter flew aimlessly around the quidditch pitch, her mind wandering farther and farther from the practice she was, as captain, supposed to be supervising.

_...so much work left to do, I've got the Transfiguration essay due tomorrow, Charms spells to practice, Runes to translate! Oh, and this weekend is the first Hogsmeade weekend, I know I told Abigail and Sasha that I would have a drink with them at the Three Broomsticks, but I seriously need to finish my essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts. So I guess I'll just have to cancel -_

"Charlie!" Charlie's thoughts were interrupted by Abigail's call from across the pitch, she beckoned for Charlie to join the rest of the team at the opposite goal posts. Charlie took off towards them, figuring they had finished the drills she had assigned and were looking for something else to work on.

"Hey guys!" Charlie called as she pulled up next to her team, "Finished?"

"Yeah, for like ten minutes." Abigail looked upset, Charlie didn't understand what she could be upset about, but asked anyway. "Upset?" Abigail responded, "Why would I be upset? It's not like you're our captain or anything. Because if you were our captain you would pay more attention to what was going on and less attention to whatever the hell else you were thinking about over there. Of course I'm not upset."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "You think I don't care about my team anymore? Is that it?" The rest of the team shifted uneasily on their brooms, sensing an argument about to take place.

"Charlie, I know you care about the team. You've just been so out of it lately, it doesn't seem like you're putting your whole self into this."

"I admit that I've been stressed about school work, but I'm totally here. Really." Abigail didn't look convinced.

"Where were you just now then?"

"I...was...watching," Charlie bit her lip and Abigail sighed.

"No, you were ten thousand miles away. If you had been watching you would have noticed that we were done."

"I'm sorry, I just...there's so much I have to do and essays to write and tests to study for!" Charlie waved her hands wildly. "Abby, I'm really sorry. I'm just not focused today. Practice is over." Charlie turned in the air and shot back down to the ground, landing with ease and rushing towards the locker rooms. Abigail watched her leave, she couldn't believe that her best friend was really so worried about school. Abigail groaned and shot after Charlie, the rest of the team following. As long as Abigail and Charlie had been friends, Charlie had been the nerd, but she had known how to let loose and have a good time, at least! This year Abigail felt like she barely knew the girl! Half of Charlie's time was spent in the library these days, the other half divided between class and quidditch. Abigail touched down and raced into the locker rooms, where Charlie was beginning to change out of her practice robes.

"Look, Charlie," Charlie glanced up as Abigail began to speak, "I know school is suddenly important to you and all that, but this team is important to me. To us. To the entire house! This is our last year and I want it to be our best. But that's never going to happen if you don't get your head out of the books and into the game!"

"And just forget about all of my work?" Charlie looked appalled, "Are you kidding?"

"No! Come on, we lost our first game last weekend! You need to start acting like an effing captain and...captain!" Abigail huffed and crossed her her arms. Charlie thought about this, was she really being that uptight? Carlie sighed and nodded.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just...forgot about how much I actually loved this. But school is important too, please understand that. I can balance them, I know it!" Abigail smiles at Charlie and nods.

"Of course you can."

Charlie hesitates, knowing that what she is about to say will irritate her friend further, "Well, I really need to get going...library."

"Urrrrrggggghhhh! I give up!" She throws her hands in the air and heads towards the showers. Charlie spies the rest of the team standing by the door, all watching her closely, their expressions confused. Charlie raises an eyebrow at them and they scatter to get dressed.

* * *

Benjamin Lefranc crouched behind a tall bookshelf in the library with three other Gryffindor 7th year boys, all peeping through the books at the quiet library scene before them.

"Can't we just let it off now?" Garret Russo looked impatiently at Ben, who waved him down, a stern look on his face.

"Dude, just wait, it's gotta be perfect or it won't work," Ben said, still intently watching the inaction before him.

"Come on, man! I'm growing old here!" Another boy, Stephen, nudged Ben and accidentally knocked a book over.

"Shut up! Do you wanna get caught?" Ben glared at Stephen, who rolled his eyes and looked back through the books. "Wait..." Ben smiled as he noticed Charlie walking into the library, "...now." Suddenly the library seemed to explode in a mixture of bubbles, water, and light as Ben and his friends held up their wands, laughing. Shelves toppled over, people screamed, and everyone got wet. Just as suddenly as the explosion had started, it stopped.

* * *

Charlie stood, soaking wet, in the midst of utter chaos as kids ran around looking for books that had been misplaced or wrung out their clothes. Madame Pince was so infuriated that all she could do was tremble as she picked up the many falledn books by hand and started placing them back on the shelves. But Charlie's attention wasn't focused on any of this, no she was watching as four boys wove their way between the shelves, doubled over with laughter.

"Benjamin Lefranc!" she shouted, recognizing the tallest boy. Ben froze as he looked up and saw Charlie standing there, hands on her hips, fury in her eyes. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ben said calmly, his eyes dark and narrowed. Charlie took several strides over to him, until they were only a few feet apart.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Her voice was low and harsh, Ben took a step back towards the door and shrugged innocently.

"I'm sorry, but I don't," He turned to go, but Charlie grabbed his arm and yanked him back towards her so roughly that he almost toppled over. "Watch it!"

"If you don't stop messing with everyone, I will tell Mme. Pince that _you _destroyed her library. I will also tell Headmistress McGonagal that you were the one who turned all of the flowers in the greenhouses into something out of _The Little Shop of Horrors_!" Charlie was seething, this boy had a dark sense of humor (by her standards) and someone needed to stop him before he blew the school up as a practical joke.

"How did you find out that the greenhouses were me?" Now Ben was mad, "If you tell anyone I'll-"

"You'll what?" Charlie paused, waiting for a reply, but Ben couldn't seem to come up with one, "Thought so." Charlie walked away without another word, leaving Ben in shocked silence as he realized that his friends had long ago deserted him.

* * *

Charlie made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, the library incident still burning in her mind. Ben Lefranc needed to get a life, he was obviously intelligent, the pranks he pulled off were complex and thought through, he could also probably have any girl he wanted, he was so devastatingly good looking. But Ben wasn't one to commit, no he preferred one-night stands with Hogwarts' sluttiest witches. _He is such an ass hole!_ Charlie thought as she climbed through the portrait hole. She recalled her second year at Hogwarts when she had had a crush on Ben, Charlie scoffed at the memory. Of course as soon as Ben had found out he'd made it his business to tell the eintire school, not that anyone had cared but things like that upset you when you're twelve.

Once on this train of thought, Charlie found her mind wandering to Ben's soft blue eyes messy dark hair, and completely heart-stopping build. God he was perfect. _Shit! What the hell am I thinking? He set your robes on fire in fourth year! He's an ass hole! Just a stupid teenage jack - ! _Charlie's internal struggle was interrupted by Abigail.

"Hey! WHere have you been? It's almost dinner!" Abigail was smiling again, their argument forgotten.

"Sorry, I was in the library and Ben Lefranc pulled another one of his stupid pranks."

A fifth year who had been listening in immediately squeaked and giggled, "Ben Lefranc is soooo HOT! I would _totally_ do him!"

"Get in line sweetheart, and take a number while you're at it, because it's a pretty long one." Charlie rolls her eyes at the still-blushing girl and left to change out of her soaking wet clothes. When she came back down Abigail immediately grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the common room and through the portrait hole.

* * *

**This seems like a good stopping place for right now. Please let me know what you think! Good? Bad? Insanely terrible? I wanna know! Even if you love the story and hate my writing, or love my writing but totally hate the story, I want opinions! Kay...well Imma go to sleep now, because it's real late. And I'm tired and have school tomorrow! Updating soon!**


End file.
